fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hl3 or bust/New Character Ideas/Drafts
|-|Arthur Pendragon= Summary While what Arthur's done in ages past is more or less what is depicted in the popular myths, what happened to him in the interveneing centuries is unknown, but it caused him to lose his faith, and eventually, his will to live, at least partially due to watching everyone and everything he's ever cared about die, while he unavoidably continues on. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-A, Varies with Excalibur Name: Arthur Pendragon, possibly an alias Origin: TBD Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Hero Soul, Ancient King, "True Hero", Only Known Wielder of Excalibur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Due to being a Hero Soul, reality itself seems unwilling to let him die, and causes events that would normally kill or even harm him simply not happen), resistence to most supernatural abilities (seems to somehow drastically reduce the power of the supernatural abilities of others while they're near him, and was able to passively ignore most of the effects of being near Dionysus), Can interact with intangible and non-corporeal beings, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 8 and cannot die an "unjust" death (A "just" death is him dying in honorable combat)), Cannot be harmed by evil beings (Attacks leveled at him by evil beings will simply not affect him, regardless of their potency) and Enhanced Senses (can percieve and react to events at least 100x faster than a normal human) and Invulnerability (can only be truly damaged by beings who are nothing but evil, with no redeeming qualities). Reactive Power Level (the Testament of Perfection causes Arthur to always be slightly above his opponent in all physical aspects), One Hit Kill (The Testament of the Guillotine causes all contact with Arthur or the blade of Excalibur to result in a "guillotine" being dropped on the attackers physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual and existential selves, with the attack itself adjusting to always kill that particular selve in one hit), Instinctive Reaction (Attacking, attempting to steal from, or harmfully acting towards Arthur or Excalibur in a direct or indirect way will result in Excalibur treating that person as evil and attacking them), Reactive Evolution (When attacking an evil being, Excalibur will instantly morph into the perfect weapon in regards to killing them, gaining or lossing properites and abilities in the process. In addition, after defeating an evil being, the Testaments inscribed along Excalibur will become longer and more powerful), Statistics Reduction (The Testament of Wrath drastically reduces the abilities of any opponent who Arthur truly wishes to kill), Death Manipulation (The Testament of Death causes anyone who kills Arthur to die along with him), Resurrection (The Testament of Life can bring Arthur and others back to life, although it requires conscious effort to do so), can make someones innermost thoughts easily visable (with the Testament of Truth), can learn and/or master almost anything instantly (with the Testament of Mastery), Fear Manipulation (with the Testament of Fear, anyone who fights him will instead pervieve their greatest fear, while simultaioniously fearing that thing far more depending on how long they continue to fight Arthur) and can attack spiritual, conceptual and even non-existant beings with Excalibur Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level, Varies with Excalibur (Excalibur can alter it's power in several ways, although it's weakest observed form was a normal longsword, and Arthur himself will always hit harder than his opponent due to the Testament of Perfection) Speed: At least Supersonic normally (moves and reacts at least 100x faster than a normal human, although it is likely that he can move far faster), Varies with Excalibur (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly faster than his opponent, although it's unknown if this will only give him conventional speed or any level of speed he needs), can bypass conventional durability in several ways Lifting Strength: Unknown normally, Varies with Excalibur (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly stronger than his opponent, although it's unknown if this will only give him conventional strength or any level of strength he needs) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class normally, Varies with Excalibur (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly stronger than his opponent, although it's unknown if this will only give him conventional strength or any level of strength he needs) Durability: At least Small Building Level (Has survived accidentally hitting himself completely unscathed), Varies with Excalibur (The Testament of Perfection allows him to be always slightly more durable than his opponent, although it's unknown if this will only give him conventional durability or any level of durability he needs) Stamina: At least Superhuman, Varies with Excalibur (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always last slightly longer in any activity than his opponent) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Varies with Excalibur (Excalibur can rapidly and drastically change in size in order to be considered the perfect weapon against a particular opponent, and Arthur himself will always have a longer range than his opponent due to the Testament of Perfection) Standard Equipment: Excalibur Intelligence: At least Gifted (Quickly discovered the weaknesses of several skilled opponents simultainiously), Higher with Excalibur (The Testament of Mastery allows him to almost instantly learn and/or master any concept, idea, weapon, etc. simply by being exposed to it) Weaknesses: Causality Manipulation may counter Excalibur's reactions, redefineing "evil" can make excalibur almost completely useless outisde of it's reactions, the effects of the Testament of Perfection only last for that fight, has various extreme, and often conflicting, personality issues (generally shown by the nature of the Testaments), his multiple coflicting desires can cause him to rapidly change how he acts at random intervals, is extremely paranoid and suicidal, only "fighting" through Excaliburs reactions. Feats: *Extremely casually cut through an armored calvary (Person, horse, shield, armor and all) with his bare hand *With Excailbur, he destroyed Nihilus, a being who embodies all the evil that has ever and will ever exist and was from a time "before creation" and was supposedly "unendingly beyond any concievable concept of infinity and recursion" in one hit. *With Excalibur, he was the only beings who could damage Merrimack, a being who is beyond conventional logic (although this may be due to the effects he has of reality), exists in infinitly many states of being simultainiously and who created beings who pervieved Nihilus as nothing in comparision to themselves just by being. Notable Attacks/Techniques: :Excalibur: A metamorphic weapon who's base form is that of a golden longsword, Excalibur is easily one of the most famous weapons in history, although most of it's more esoteric abilities have been forgotted. The main power of Excalibur are the 8 Testaments written along it's blade, which give it and Arthur various abilities, and grow in length and power with every "worthy opponent" defeated. ::Testament of the Guillotine: This Testamnet currently reads "Hear ye! For all who taint the truest of heroes with the touch of humanity shall feel the cold wrath of the guillotine!", and causes any contact with Arthur or Excaliburs blade will result in a "guillotine" being dropped on the attackers physical, spiritual, conceptual and existential selves, with the attack itself adjusting to always kill that particular selve in one hit. Represents Arthur's Intense paranoia. ::Testament of Perfection: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who challenge the truest of heroes shall find themselves outmatched in all parts!", and causes all of Arthur's physical aspects to become slightly above that of his opponent. Represents Arthurs desire to become without fault, however impossible this may be. ::Testament of Death: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who slay the truest of heroes shall find themselves sharing that inevitable, horrible fate!" and causes anyone who manages to kill Arthur to unavoidable die with him. Represents Arthur's desire to not die alone. ::Testament of Wrath: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who draw the ire of the truest of heroes shall find themselves powerless before their wrath!" and causes any opponent that Arthur truly wants to kill to become drastically weaker in all aspects. Represents Arthur's desire to become above all others. ::Testament of Life: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who unjustly die before the truest of heroes will find themselves reborn!" and causes anyone, including himself, who dies near him to be reborn, although this requires an conscious effort. Represents Arthur's desire to bring life to others. ::Testament of Truth: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who speak untruthfully to the greatest of heroes shall find their darkest thoughts and desires put on display for all!" and causes anyone who lies, likely including boasts, to Arthur to have their innermost thoughts and desires become easily visable to anyone who can see them. Represents Arthur's desire to know how all others think and act. ::Testament of Mastery: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who play games of trickery and deception against the truest of heroes shall have their own games beaten!" and allows Arthur to almost instantly learn and/or master any concept, idea, weapon, etc. simply by being exposed to it, although the text of the Testament itself wouldn't imply this. Represents Arthur's desire to know all. ::Testament of Fear: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who combat the truest of heroes shall find their greatest fears manefest!" and causes anyone who attempts to fight Arthur to, instead, percieve their greatest fear, along with making them fear that thing an exponentially increasing amount the longer than fight him. Represents Arthur's various fears. |-|Jackson Willis= Summary For most of his life, Jackson Willis lived a fairly normal life, with minimal contact with the supernatural. This, however, all changed when he discovered ancient piece of parchment in what used to be Mycenean Greece, somehow completely untouched by the millenia that passed since it's fall, which listed ingredients for a "Dionyssian Wine." The paper itself warned against drinking the wine without heavily diluting it first, stating that "We are unfit to be among the gods in such a manner," although there was no indication of what this meant, and Jackson himself would only learn after being forced to drink it undiluted in order to save his own life. Dionysus himself, like Eros, has lived past the death of his home pantheons, mostly due to embodying various concepts that will likely exist as long as humans do. Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A normally, Far Higher With Dionyssian Wine, Unknown with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | Unknown Name: Jackson Willis | Dionysus Origin: TBD Age: ~38 | at least 2800, although he exists beyond the concept of time Gender: Male | Referred to as male, likely inapplicable Classification: Human, Drunken Soul, Dionyssian Emmisary | Primordial Concept, Greek God Powers and Abilities: Plot Manipulation (due to being a Drunken Soul, reality seems to align itself in order to make him happy). Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immunity to Madness Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Due to the Dionyssian Wine allowing him to peek into the mind and being of the very concept of madness and death itself, any attempts to affect him in similar ways are considered "bad jokes" at best), Reality Warping (if he, for example, viewed someone as a "party crasher," that person would cease to exist, and was able to somewhat counter the effects of excalibur by redefining what a "blade" is, although this didn't work for very long), Limited Attack Reflection (unless he could see the attack as it hits him, it is reflected back at the attack at 100% potency) and Limited Biological Manipulation (passively alters the brain chemistry of nearby beings in order to give them the experience of being drunk/high without actually doing anything, although this is all that is done) with Dionyssian Wine. All previous to a far greater extent, Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (has become one with all aspects of Dionysus, including many forgotten or simply overlooked aspects) with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | Regeneration (True-Godly), Abstract Existence (Is the literal incarnation of various concepts such as: Drunkenness, revelry, madness, death and rebirth), Madness Manipulation (mere knowledge of his existence causes insanity due to rapid alteration of ones brain chemistry, such as replacing dopamine with hydrochloric acid, and has been shown to affect beings with no physical mind, simply affecting them regardless), Death Manipulation (His eyes are said to "Hold the unadulterated wrath of all that has or ever will die" and can kill someones physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual and existential selves simply by looking at them) and Resurrection (can easily bring any number of beings back to life) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (is a normal, if athletic, human), Far Higher with Dionyssian Wine (Was exponentially stronger than base Arthur, considered his attacks completely ineffectual and casually destroyed a large section of a mountain by falling onto it), Unknown with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine (Drinking Undiluted Dionyssian Wine causes one to become one with Dionysus), can bypass conventional durability in several ways | Unknown (has stated himself to be "Boundless and unhindered by logic or the confines of existence or non-existence," although, due to his nature, it's unknown if he's simply boasting or if this is true) Speed: Athletic Human normally, Far Higher with Dionyssian Wine (Was far faster than Arthur), Nigh-Omnipresent with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine (Became one with Dionysus) | Nigh-Omnipresent (exists in the same space and time as various concepts) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, likely Far Higher with Dionyssian Wine, Unknown with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | Unknown Striking Strength: Athletic Human, likely Far Higher with Dionyssian Wine, Unknown with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | Unknown Durability: Athletic Level, Unknown with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | Unknown Stamina: Athletic, Infinite with Dionyssian Wine, Unknown with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | Irrelevant Range: Standard Melee Range, Unknown with Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | Unknown Standard Equipment: A jug of Dionyssian Wine and a flask of Undiluted Dionyssian Wine | None notable Intelligence: Average | Unknown Weaknesses: The effects of the Dionyssian Wine only last around 1 hour | None notable Key: Jackson Willis | Dionysus |-|Atlach-nacha= Summary Very little is known of this spider-like being, other than that it is believed to be primarily responsible for the fall of the Teotihuacan civilization. Outside of this, it is believed that it doesn't come from what from is normally considered reality, instead coming from some other realm related to the imagination of all things. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, Far Higher with Dimensional Threads Name: Refers to itself as Atlach-nacha, true name is unknown Origin: TBD Age: Unknown, comes from a realm where time is extremely malliable Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Imaginary being, "Spider" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (type 1) Immortality (1, 5, 9 and 10 (It's being is merged with the Imarythll, an imaginary realm unbounded by logic or reason)), Enhanced Senses (can percive and easily understand actions that fall outide of dualistic definitions) Reality Warping with Dimensional Threads and resistance to many supernatural abilites (It's being is within the physical world and the Imarythll simultainiously, causing most abilites which are in any way affected by imagination to simply not affect it or become warped) Attack Potency: Building Level (easily destroyed many fortified temples and buildings), Far Higher with Dimensional Threads (can connect the physical world to various locations in the Imarythll, with varying effects) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (can be found anywhere a sentient being has ever been) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Level, Immortality makes it difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, likely Irrelevant (has never been observed to rest, even in the Imarythll) Range: Tens of Meters physically, Irrelevant with Dimensional Threads (can "reach" the Imarythll) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (has seemingly never been intellectually challenged, and is likely far more intelligent than any other known being) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: :Dimensional Threads: Instead of being able to make threads like a normal spider, Atlach-nacha can use metaphorical threads to connect the physical world to various locations within the Imarythll, which also define the boundaries in the physical world, as "boundaries" in the Imarythll are utterly alien and indescribable under human notions. Below are several notable locations with the Imarythll, although there are an endless amount of unique locations, covering any and all spectrums of mundaneness and extremity. ::Plateau of Leng: One of the more disturbing locations within the Imarythll, the Plateau of Leng is home to the Spiders of Leng, formless beings who, when they touch any being, causes large blood-colored vines to grow throughout the target, eventually draining them of all strength and power. ::The Empyrean: Little is known of this location, although it has been described as an "ultimate and unending reality unbounded even by the logic and reason of the Imarythll," and simply percieving this realm causes one to lose all misunderstandings, boundaries and reason, causing them to cease to be due to a loss of reason to be. ::The Tainted Lands: A relatively mundane location, The Tainted Lands are a space filled with any and all diseases and ailments, whether they be conventional or abstract. ::Contadigion: A town usually found around the base of the Plateau of Leng, Contadigion is often refered to as "The Place Where All End," and is believed to be inhabited by beings who are the "physical" embodiments of death. ::The Time Dunes: Even on the scale of the Imarythll, The Time Dunes cause time to become incomprehensible, moving in multiple, and random, directions and rates simultainiously. Category:Blog posts